


Heart Beat

by annabeth



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, does it count as underage for a chaste kiss?, non-graphic, shared feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get covered inyoukaiguts and innocently enjoy themselves while washing it off.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Heart Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "oily" for Get Your Words Out Yahtzee, prompt set #3.

"I can't _believe_ this," Inuyasha grumbled. "That _youkai_ —I'm covered in ick."

Kagome laughed, wringing out her hair; the oil that the _youkai_ had splattered everywhere—both while alive and fighting, and after, when it was destroyed—had liberally coated all of them. Still, it was unusual for Inuyasha to care about being covered in _youkai_ guts.

"C'mon, Inuyasha, you have to admit it was kind of funny. The _youkai_ was so pathetic, you didn't even need your Tetsusaiga to defeat him." She trotted over to him, reaching up to push his own oily hair back out of his eyes.

"I know, but—" Inuyasha sighed and sat down. "My fire-rat robe," he said mournfully. It was soaked through with the stuff, and hung leaden from his body. Kagome laughed again.

"Why don't we take a dunk in the river?" she asked, and he brightened. Kagome knew that Inuyasha didn't like to take time off to rest and refresh himself, but sometimes even he—so damn focused on fighting _youkai_ —could be convinced to take some time off. "I'll race you!" She took off, knowing Inuyasha would follow; it hadn't been long, but their feelings were out in the open now, and so he spent a lot of time chasing after her. She liked to run; it made her feel good to know that he always followed.

"I'm going to douse you when we get there!" he hollered, and then he was past her, a streak of red and silvery hair. Kagome grinned, her legs pumping; his hair really _was_ a mess. He jumped into the river, completely dressed, and Kagome followed; she stripped out of her school uniform and, secure in the knowledge that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all bathing in different areas, threw herself into the water in just her bra and panties.

She dunked her head, trying to scrub the oil out of her hair and off her skin, when suddenly Inuyasha was paddling over to her, an unusually gentle smile on his face. She was immediately on her guard; that smile had _mischief_ written all over it.

"You dog paddle," Kagome said, poking him with a finger. He scowled, but she leaned up, taking advantage of their oh-so-new relationship, and kissed him on the lips.

Inuyasha went still, then put his hands on her shoulders, being obviously careful not to dig into her skin with his nails.

His lips were greasy too, she reflected, and it didn't taste all that great because of it—but Inuyasha wasn't pulling away, and, as he breathed her name against her mouth, he wasn't thinking about _Kikyo_.

He pulled back after a moment and ran his fingers through Kagome's hair.

"It's still slick," he said, "and dirty. And—" he plunked his hands in the water, brought up a huge cascade of the river, and soaked Kagome with it. She squealed, splashing him back, and pretty soon it was an all out war—and by the time Kagome collapsed on the bank, exhausted, she was fairly clean again and Inuyasha was lying next to her, shirtless, his fire-rat robe drying beside them.

Kagome turned her head towards him; he was regarding her steadily, but with a soft expression on his face.

"What is it?" she asked, and he shook his head. Then he gave her a crooked half-smile, one fang peeking out.

"I was just thinking, if I had never met you, I'd still be hung up on Kikyo. Well, actually, I'd still be pinned to that tree, but that's neither here nor there. No, I was thinking that meeting you might be the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome said. She felt, at this point, only slightly self-conscious lying next to a boy, in the outdoors, while only half-dressed. "That's really sweet."

"Bah, I'm not sweet," he retorted. Then he focused all the intensity of those golden eyes on her. "But my heart beats for you now, Kagome."

"Inu-yasha," she whispered, and then she was in his arms, and he held her close, pressing her face into his chest, so that she could hear the beat of his heart.

The beat of a heart that loved her.

Kagome had never been so happy.

END


End file.
